gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:CaptainShadow11/"Resets"
Hello Wikia, We all know that there has been 2 resets within what? 2 Weeks? I don't know if there is anyone more mad than me, I just need to get my anger out: I leveled 16 times, all reset. Don't believe me? Look at Soar's page and then look at him live. I got a black shirt, who and who knows how much gold, all gone. I am sick of this, when live chat opens I will have answers for all of you. #Will everything come back? #Why did this happen again? #If our things do not come back, what will you do to make up for it? #Will this happen again? Live Chat: Thank you for your patience. A Technical Support Representative will be with you shortly. You are now chatting with 'Don' Soar: Hi Don. Don: Hello Soar. Don: Welcome to Live Chat. Soar: Thank you. Don: I see that you have some concerns. Soar: Big concerns, yes Don: Well Soar, I am sure you are here regarding the recent rollbacks for Pirates. Soar: Yep... Don: We are really very sorry Soar, this was caused by a corruption issue with the Database but everything is stable now. Soar: May I ask some things? Don: We know how my time is put into each and every pirates. Don: Yes, you can ask questions but I may not be able to answer all of the. Soar: Will everything come back? Soar: Levels, clothing, etc. Soar: Because I will be honest with you Don, I leveled 16 times, and I am not lying. Don: Unfortunately, no. Don: The levels and items are unable to be added back to any pirates. Soar: Why did this happen again? Don: Dues to the issue with the database, it is not possilb.e. Soar: Are you doing anything to make up for this? Double rep weekend? Double gold? Soar: I think that would make many pirates happy. Don: I wish that I could say what it is exactly be done. Don: I do not know to be honest with you. Soar: Okay. Don: But. Don: I can say that we we are looking at the best options right now to compensate players. Soar: Will this happen again? Is it safe to level now? Please, be honest, if you have the slightest thought that this will happen again, tell me. Don: No. Don: All is very stable. Soar: Are you sure? Soar: Because thats what you said before. Don: We have found the cause of the issue and has been resolved. Soar: Alright.... Don: Yes, we did in fact think we had found the cause. Don: Unfortunately, it was not the only caused. Soar: Errr, what? Soar: So, you haven't fixed it? Soar: ? Don: Yes, we have resolved the issue. Don: It is fixed. Soar: Okay. Soar: I really hope you are right. Soar: Thank you for your help. Don: I assure you that all is well. Don: You're more then welcome. Soar: Goodbye.... I hope this will help us all. 17:21, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts